


Autumn Breeze

by AXEe



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Some J/7 autumn-themed fluff.  Enjoy :=)
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Autumn Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> Some J/7 autumn-themed fluff. Enjoy :=)

******

The corn stalks rustled as the wind swept through them, some of the taller stalks bowing in the strong gust before it died down. Shivering, Kathryn drew her jacket a little tighter around her as she picked up the second nail and hammered it into the sign, stepping back to admire her handiwork.

**JANEWAY FARM ANNUAL FALL CORN MAZE  
SEE IF YOU CAN SOLVE IT!!!**

Kathryn frowned, feeling that the exclamation points were overselling it. Still, the locals enjoyed the challenge, especially the children. Already there was an eager crowd of youngsters gathering at the nearby gate, one eager looking Andorian holding up her hand, hopping up and down excitedly.

“Yes?” Kathryn asked as she came over, unable to hide her smirk.

“Can we go in the maze yet?” the girl asked “please, ma’am?” she added as an afterthought, her antenna waving with the energy of her movements.

Kathryn made of show of pretending to think about it.

“I…guess so” she finally allowed, opening the latch and jumping back as the crowd burst forwards and disappeared into the maze.

“Eager, aren’t they?”

Turning at the new voice, Kathryn stared at the woman now leaning against the fence, her hands absently tucked into the pockets of her leather jacket, her blonde hair catching the light, as did the metal implants on her face.

“Seven?” Kathryn breathed.

“Hello, yes?” the blonde grinned “that’s my name last time I checked,” she chuckled, quickly climbing over the fence and softly approaching “hello, Kathryn” she greeted softly.

“My god, I hardly recognized you!” Kathryn laughed. Impulsively, she surged forwards, pulling the blonde into a tight embrace, one which the other woman eagerly returned. Pulling back, she looked Seven up and down “my god, you look…well, you look incredible”

“Well, hey, thanks,” Seven grinned “the wonders of Borg nanotechnology,” she smirked “so, a corn maze, huh?” she asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yes, yes,” Kathryn quickly dismissed the structure “but more on that later, what about you? How have you been? I haven’t heard from you in…well, a long time”

“Close to ten years” Seven supplied.

“Has it really been that long?” Kathryn breathed.

“You want the exact numbers?” Seven challenged “because I can give them to you”

“Well, glad to see that hasn’t changed,” Kathryn chuckled “here, sit down,” she urged, gesturing towards a nearby stack of hay bales “tell me what’s been going on in your life” she urged.

“Not much to tell,” Seven shrugged “worked for a while at the Theoretical Propulsion Group out at Utopia Planitia, but got bored with that pretty quick. So, I chartered a ship and explored the Federation, went to Vulcan, Andoria, Bajor, pretty much every Federation world out there, really. Joined the Fenris Rangers for a while”

“The Fenris Rangers?” Kathryn exclaimed in surprise.

“Only for a year,” Seven dismissed “helped to ferry medical supplies to outlying worlds in their territory. Anyway, later on, I left them and came back here to Earth and opened an antique bookshop”

“Seems rather…anticlimactic” Kathryn noted.

“Eh, after spending a year around well-intentioned yet morally questionable characters, it’s a nice change of pace,” Seven shrugged “so, what about you?” she asked.

“Not much to tell on my end,” Kathryn chuckled “certainly nothing as exciting as your story I’m sure,” she chuckled “well, as I’m sure you’re aware Starfleet promoted me”

“And stuck you behind a desk”

“And stuck me behind a desk,” Kathryn nodded, chuckled “and, well, you’d think after nearly ten years in the Delta Quadrant captaining a desk would be a welcome change of pace, but…”

“Not so?” Seven asked.

“No,” Kathryn shook her head “I there for less than a year before I started going stir crazy”

“So, why didn’t you accept another commission?” Seven wondered “I’m sure that Starfleet would have welcomed your experience to command a new ship”

“No, not really,” Kathryn admitted “apparently some of the admiralty felt that I’d ‘lose’ another ship again”

Seven stared at her.

“You’re kidding!” she exclaimed.

“Well, that’s not entirely true,” Kathryn admitted “but, the general consensus was that, after so long away from home, I shouldn’t be allowed to just jump right back into the deep end of the pool” she explained.

“I guess that makes sense,” Seven agreed “so, why are you back here in Indiana?” she wondered.

“I retired,” Kathryn shrugged “always thought that I’d end up being a career captain, but now I think I’m content to settle down. So, what about you? Have you heard from anyone else in the crew?”

“I’m in constant touch with most of them,” Seven chuckled “in fact I’m Tom and B’Elanna’s favorite babysitters”

“Now, why doesn’t that surprise me?” Kathryn chuckled “how are Naomi and Icheb?”

“Married” Seven chuckled.

“To each other?” Kathryn asked.

“Five years this month,” Seven nodded “makes you think, doesn’t it?” she mused.

An awkward silence fell over them.

“So,” Seven coughed “I don’t know about you, but I want to see if I can solve this maze of yours”

“Well, who am I to refuse an offer?” standing up, Kathryn took Seven’s hand, their fingers tangling together. Pausing, she frowned and looked down at their joined hands “Seven?” she asked.

“Yes?” Seven asked.

“I…,” Kathryn found her voice leaving her, her skill with words, the thing that had saved her and her crew nine times out of ten was suddenly useless. Shaking her head, she leaned forwards and captured Seven’s lips with her own, letting out a startled squeak of surprise as Seven’s free hand wound around her waist, pulling her close.

Pulling back, Kathryn let out a breath.

“That was…unexpected” she finally managed to say.

“For you maybe,” Seven shrugged “for me, it was part of the whole plan”

“You _planned_ this?” Kathryn echoed.

“More or less,” Seven shrugged “are you mad?”

“After a kiss like that, I can’t say that I am” Kathryn chuckled.

“Good,” Seven grinned “so, let’s beat this maze” she grinned.

Kathryn grinned back.

“Gladly”

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
